


Five times, collected

by AirgiodSLV



Series: Tell me to stop [2]
Category: Bandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-23
Updated: 2008-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-19 02:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/pseuds/AirgiodSLV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings for kink, in the same universe as <i><a href="http://airgiodslv.livejournal.com/373406.html">Tell me to stop</a>.</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	Five times, collected

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for kink, in the same universe as _[Tell me to stop](http://airgiodslv.livejournal.com/373406.html)._

_Five times Spencer collared Brendon_

1\. One evening when neither of them had anything much to do, just because Spencer wanted to see how Brendon would react. Brendon was muted, mostly, quieter than usual and always keeping close, lying down with his head in Spencer’s lap when they sat on the couch to watch television. Spencer played with his hair and kept an eye on him, and after a while he asked quietly, “Okay?”

Brendon turned his face up into Spencer’s touch a little, half-smiling, and murmured, “I’m happy.”

2\. When Spencer knelt with his weight back on his heels and had Brendon ride him, thighs flexing, his back sliding damp with perspiration across Spencer’s chest. Spencer wanted Brendon to have that much freedom, but still know in his bones that Spencer was in control. He ran his hands up Brendon’s sides, down over his tensed stomach muscles, and felt Brendon shudder every time Spencer’s lips touched his skin.

3\. The first time Spencer licked his own come out of Brendon’s ass. It wasn’t an act he found especially hot, and not anything Brendon had ever asked for, either, but it was a reward, of sorts, an acknowledgement of good behavior. He kept it in balance, made sure that Brendon was collared and so far under from Spencer fucking him that he looked drugged, and then curled his tongue inside and listened to Brendon cry out through the gag and into the pillow.

4\. The day after he took a little side trip to go shopping and came home with a leash. Brendon had been amused, made jokes about being Spencer’s pet and peeing on the carpet, but after they’d started, with Brendon stripped naked and crawling, driven by the smack of a paddle against his bare ass until Spencer pulled back on the leash and brought him up short, it hadn’t been so funny anymore. Spencer coiled the leash around his hand, slowly, until Brendon ran out of slack and was forced to follow Spencer’s hand, and then he pulled down his zipper and said, “Suck.”

5\. The morning after they tried breathplay, when Brendon had been still and obedient with Spencer’s grip tightening the collar slowly around his neck until his breathing was cut off, waiting with dark eyes for Spencer to kiss his lips and give him air again. Brendon hadn’t panicked once, not even when Spencer counted all the way to fifteen, and afterwards he’d pulled away when Spencer tried to take the collar off to rub cream where the skin would bruise and said hoarsely, “Please.”

So in the morning he was still wearing it, which Spencer didn’t notice until Brendon wandered out into the kitchen in Spencer’s old pajama pants, cuffs rolled up so he didn’t trip, and made grabby hands at Spencer’s coffee. Spencer gave it up and rested a finger against the collar, silently questioning, but Brendon just licked coffee from his lips and said, “Leave it.”

Spencer picked him up and set him on the counter, and they made out for an hour even though neither of them had eaten breakfast yet, tasting like coffee with hands roaming and skin still soft from sleep, and every time Spencer’s fingers brushed the leather around Brendon’s throat, he purred against Spencer’s lips and smiled.

  


 _five dates brendon and spencer went on (in the tell me to stop 'verse)_

1\. The evening at the fancy tapas restaurant Ryan recommended, which was supposed to be lovely and romantic but had servings the size of a pea and practically nothing Brendon could eat, so they stopped on the walk home and pigged out on cheesy nachos and soft pretzels from a vendor’s stand, while Brendon dramatically praised the city’s high cuisine and Spencer tried to get him to stop talking by shoving french fries into his mouth.

2\. The night they were supposed to ride home from school with Ryan and he got distracted chatting up one of the girls in his study group, so they made out in the back of his car for over an hour, grinding and gasping and laughing when Ryan banged loudly on the steamed-up windows and said, “Come on, guys, really.”

3\. The day Brendon’s car broke down and they were marooned on campus, missing the show that Spencer had really wanted to take Brendon to see. They’d trooped over to Starbucks instead, and Jon mixed up samples of coffees and espresso drinks for them to try, bringing over trays of tiny cups and asking their opinions on each new blend.

4\. The night they watched Psycho, The Shining, and The Exorcist all at once, under a blanket and armed with popcorn. Brendon had hidden behind Spencer’s arm and made him swear protection, and somewhere near the end of the marathon they got distracted and Spencer ended up fucking Brendon on the couch while they made considerably more noise than the actors on the television screen.

5\. The evening that everything had to be perfect, from the outfit to the tickets to the dinner reservations, and when they came home Spencer took out a box with a bow on top and a leather collar inside, and said, “I know what it means this time, and I’m asking.” Brendon had just stared at him for a minute, and then he’d clasped his wrists behind his back, bowed his head and knelt.


End file.
